


Road Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how long do you think it will take if we really do take the long way round?” Ashildr asked, glancing over at Clara with a smile playing on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts).



“So how long do you think it will take if we really do take the long way round?” Ashildr asked, glancing over at Clara with a smile playing on her lips.

“Oh, I don’t know. It could take a couple hundred or thousand years-- give or take a few,” Clara mused. “Are you regretting coming with me, Ashildr?”

She laughed. “Clara, don’t be silly. I think we’ll have quite a fun time traveling around in the TARDIS together. It’s about time the ladies got a chance to travel around and save people like the Doctor.”

“Sounds about right,” Clara remarked.

She agreed with Ashildr completely.


End file.
